And Then They Were Gone
by Akatsuki-no-Hikari
Summary: Life should never be taken for granted. As the pawns fall one by one, a feared organization crumbles to pieces, as one's sanity and hopes. MadaPein on the side, depressing, plotless.


**WARNING!: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI ALERT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**And Then They Were Gone**

They were all gone. The eight of them. Gone.

Sasori had been the first one to fall. He had lived long enough, he had thought, and had let himself die, by the hands of the family he had once.

Then Kakuzu. It hadn't taken him long before passing away. A last blast from the Copy-Cat ninja after fighting the Kyuubi child, and he was done for.

Next was Hidan. Who would have known that a masochistic immortal like him would have been defeated, by a kid that is?

And then came Deidara's turn. His hatred for the Uchiha blood-limit took him to his very last breath, finishing off in a blast of art.

No one expected Itachi to leave afterwards. A battle against his own flesh and blood, the one he had tried to protect all those years, and he rendered his last breath with a smile.

After them followed Kisame. Watching all his friends departure, having to bear being left behind, he died after a few weeks of starvation, depression finally catching him up.

It was a shock to the last members when Zetsu went missing a few days later. They never found his body, therefor planting a tombstone next to the others' with his name on it.

Konan was just below the plant-man's name on Death's hit list. Couldn't possibly endure the pain of her family falling apart before her eyes, she ended her life quickly, painlessly.

Only remained Pein and the real leader of Akatsuki, along with the suffering.

The red head was sitting at his desk, trying to fill paperwork to kill the time, to avoid thinking too much about anything else, that could remind him of the others. He finished a pile and put it on top of another one at the end of his desk, and called, holding out his hand "Konan, would you pass me the.....".

He sighed and dropped his hand on his side, using his other to hold onto his forehead, elbow on the desk. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and he grabbed a handful of orange hair tightly to avoid spilling them freely.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the front of his desk, where a photograph stood forgotten in a glass frame. He removed his fingers from his ginger hair, and took the picture in his hand. The whole organisation was there. Kisame's arms wrapped tight around the weasel's stomach, Deidara glomping a bored-looking Sasori, the miser's hand over Hidan's mouth to prevent him from swearing, Zetsu patting Tobi's short hair, and Konan and him, his arm around her waist.

He hurled the picture frame at the opposite wall of his office, the glass shattering into a million pieces before falling to the stone floor. He hid his face in his arms resting on his desk, cursing himself, the world, everyone. He let the tears sting at his eyes and die in the material of his cloak, not caring at all of what a pitiful leader he might look like. Whose leader was he now, anyways.

For a few more minutes, nothing else was heard than the sobs escaping Akatsuki's former leader. It didn't cease when a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder softly, nor when he was pried out of his chair to be pressed against someone's broad torso, strong yet gentle arms wrapped around his back.

Pein cried in the man's shoulder for what seemed like hours, cried until his silvery eyes had turned the darker shade of red possible before they would cry blood. A gloved hand found its way in his fiery hair and was petting the locks soothingly, slowly calming him down.

"Any better now, Kami?" the taller man asked, pulling away slightly to have a good look at the Rinnegan user's pierced face.

Pein sniffed and wiped his eyes with his palm, nodding firmly. "Why?" he asked with a insecure voice, gazing up to stare in Madara's crimson eyes.

"I don't know, Kami. I don't know" Madara said, rubbing the shorter man's back as he buried his face in his chest, shaking. "They were mere humans. But you and I, we're different. We'll start all over again".

"Konan...." the co-leader muttered, his eyes swelling up with tears once more. "My angel... She died too....".

The Uchiha stiffened slightly, but kept on comforting the broken male. "Stop crying over the past now, Kami. You can't do anything about it. It's time to move on" he pressed on, tilting Pein's chin up to look into his eyes.

The former leader stared at him with haggard eyes, before his dead-like expression turned into a small smile. He nodded, and his silvery eyes got back a bit of the life he had lost with the members of his organisation's demise.

"That's better, Kami" Madara cooed, passing a hand in the God's ginger hair before kissing his forehead lightly. He took Pein's hand in his and walked to the hidden door that lead to the darkness of the night, a smirk on his lips.

They both passed the door.

And then they were gone.

~Owari~

* * *

**_WARNING!: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI ALERT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's characters and the Naruto Universe. Got it?**

Nothing much on this one. No plot, no storyline, very short, and very depressing stuff. Sorry to you all about that ^^;

I don't know where the MadaraxPein comes from, alright? It just... popped out like that. Bear with me.

See what English class is doing to me? I based the title on "And Then They Were None" By Agatha Christie, a book we will have to read for the class. Damn you school XD

Anyways, hope that you will still enjoy reading this. Reviews are greatly appreciated. NOT FLAMES! Understood? ^^


End file.
